Conventionally, a card issuing device structured to issue a card in which predetermined information is recorded has been known (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). The card issuing device described in Patent Literature 1 includes a card reader part structured to perform reproduction and the like of information recorded in a card, a plurality of card stack parts in which cards before issue are stacked and accommodated, a card turning part in which a card is turned, and a card conveyance part structured to convey a card between the card reader part, the plurality of the card stack parts and the card turning part. The card reader part, the plurality of the card stack parts, the card turning part and the card conveyance part are placed on a main body base.
Further, in the card issuing device described in Patent Literature 1, the card conveyance part includes a carriage which is linearly moved in a horizontal direction, and a drawing mechanism structured to draw a card into an inside of the carriage and to send out the card from the inside of the carriage. The carriage is movable in a short-side direction (width direction) of a card formed in a substantially rectangular shape. The card turning part includes a drive roller, a driven roller which is oppositely disposed to the drive roller, and an attaching member to which the drive roller and the driven roller are rotatably attached. Further, the card turning part includes a drive mechanism structured to drive the drive roller and a turning mechanism structured to turn the attaching member.